Magnetism
by Mistress Nika
Summary: NG has signed an all female band. Is it really talent that draws people to them, or something more insidious? What are they hiding? It seems those who oppose them have a way of disappearing. DISCONTINUED
1. On Our Wei

Title: Yume Wei  
  
Co-authored by; Mistress Nika and Jodea Moondreamer  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: NG has finally signed an all female band. Yume Wei is definitely something different. Who makes up this strange group? An emotionless goth, a Shuuichi-obsessed girl with an attitude and a closet full of short skirts and really big boots, and a Ryuuichi-obsessed girl with a tendency to change her personality as quickly as she changes her hair color...which is often. And all of them have taken a dislike to a certain novelist. Now they seem determined to break up more than one semi-happy relationship and they could very well do it too! What exactly are these three girls up to? And who are they really? Will their plans succeed or are they doomed to failure?  
  
Warnings: shounen-ai, sexual innuendo (this is Gravitation, isn't that a given? -_-)  
  
Couples: Well, I'll tell you what AREN'T the couples! Shuuichi/Hana, Ryuuichi/Kyoko (they're fans...they're not gonna end up with them so don't cry foul because we've broken up your favorite couples and replaced them with fangirls!) Now, if you're totally against Yuki/Shuichi....leave. If you're totally against Hiro/Shuichi...leave. If you're against Tohma/Yuki...leave. (though that one will just be hinted at. Tohma will NOT end up with Yuki Eiri!) -_-  
  
Quick Notes: I, Mistress Nika, have only seen nine episodes of the anime. Jodea has only read a few books of the manga. So, put together...I think we have a pretty good grasp of the story! ^^ (and the only Gravitation fics I've read are total smut -_-. PWP, yes that's my initials ^__^)  
  
_________________________________________________________  
  
Prologue: (On Our Wei)  
  
A crowd of women stood gathered in front of a book store. Various sighs and exclamations of joy could be heard from those assembled. Actually, the crowd extended so far that the entire store was filled with them. They had overflown onto the street.  
  
A young girl stood off to the side of them. She looked on with smoldering eyes. "What a bunch of fools." she said hotly as she tossed her long black hair over her shoulder. Her icy blue eyes bored holes into the back of the oblivious women's heads. The girl wore a bright yellow strapless top with the picture of a fierce looking red dragon on the front. Her skirt seemed to redefine the word 'mini' and was made of black leather with red accents. On her feet were a pair of thigh-high leather boots with buckles out the yin-yang.  
  
She scoffed at the raucous display of fangirlism. "You'd think they'd never seen a man before." she said with disdain. She tapped her foot impatiently and mumbled angrily, "One more hour. I give her one more hour and then I'm leaving."  
  
"Hana!"  
  
She spun around at the sound of her name being called.  
  
Another girl was jogging in her direction, waving a greeting. Her long red hair was partially hidden underneath a sideways black cap. She wore a short-sleeved black t-shirt with a picture of a scary looking alien on the front and a pair of baggy blue jeans.  
  
Upon reaching her friend she said, "Sorry I made you wait. I..." Her voice drifted off as she took in the crowd of unruly women. "Don't tell me." she groaned. "Yuki Eiri."  
  
Her friend nodded and glanced back as yet another collective squeal tore through the crowd. "I don't know how they can get so worked up about a guy who writes trashy romance novels." she said, narrowing her eyes.  
  
"Oh please," the other girl said with a dismissive wave. "I've seen you get starry eyed over a certain singer more than a few times!"  
  
"Yeah, but that's different!" Hana exclaimed as she turned back to face her friend. "His lyrics are much cooler than anything Yuki Eiri could come up with! And besides! He's totally hot!" She finished her sentence with a huge grin.  
  
Her redheaded friend rolled her eyes. "Hana, sometimes I wonder who's side you're on." She paused to put her hands on her hips and tilt her head to the side in mock curiosity. "What would you do if we had to compete with him for record sales? Huh? Would you just give up because 'he's totally hot'?"  
  
"Of course not!" Hana exclaimed loudly. "Kyoko, I may worship the ground he walks on, but this is WAR!"  
  
"Well, I'm glad you feel that way," Kyoko said with a smirk, "because we're opening for them at their next concert. Which is in three days."  
  
Hana's mouth dropped open in shock and her eyes grew large enough to serve as lighthouse beacons. "W...w....w..." she stuttered.  
  
"Take your time." Kyoko stated with a hidden grin.  
  
"WHAT!?" Hana shouted, half in joy and half in fear. "We're opening for Bad Luck!? In THREE DAYS!? How in the seven hells did you manage THAT!?"  
  
Kyoko laughed and replied, "Total accident! Which means it MUST be fate! I was rushing to meet you here and guess who I plowed down on the street!" At her friend's wide eyed stare she continued. "Seguchi Tohma!! After I finished apologizing he helped me pick up the stuff that had fallen out of my purse." She patted the leather purse she had strung sideways across her body. "He saw our CD and asked if I was a singer. I said yes, one thing led to another, and we ended up in his office listening to the CD. He liked it and asked if we could be ready to play in three days. And that's where it ended. If we do well, he may even consider signing us!"  
  
"You're...kidding...right?" Hana breathed in shock. "I mean, tell me you're kidding? We can't be ready in three days! This can't be happening!"  
  
"Oh, it's happening." Kyoko responded with a grin. "We're finally on our way!"  
  
_________________________________________________________  
  
(A/N) okay, the name of the band is Yume Wei. What does it mean? Well, basically Dream Way. (Wei=Way, play on words?) What I wanted it to mean is kinda like the path of dreams, since they're following their dreams. Get it? Good! ^^  
  
Oh, and when Jodea gets this fic up on her profile, go and read it there too. It'll probably have some changes, but nothing major. Nothing plot-altering! ^^ Her pen name is Jodea Moondreamer.   
  
R&R  
  
~Nika 


	2. The Roar of the Crowd and the Call of An...

Title: Magnetism  
  
Co-authored by; Mistress Nika and Jodea Moondreamer (until chapter three where I take over completely^^)  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: NG has finally signed an all female band. Yume Wei is definitely something different. Who makes up this strange group? An emotionless goth, a Shuuichi-obsessed girl with an attitude and a closet full of short skirts and really big boots, and a Ryuuichi-obsessed girl with a tendency to change her personality as quickly as she changes her hair color...which is often. And all of them have taken a dislike to a certain novelist. Now they seem determined to break up more than one semi-happy relationship and they could very well do it too! What exactly are these three girls up to? And who are they really? Will their plans succeed or are they doomed to failure? More importantly, why is it that no one can seem to resist them when they perform? What is the strange magnetism that seems to draw those who see them dance? Is it really talent, or something more insidious? What are they hiding and could they be more than they let on? Not everyone is convinced they are so innocent, but it seems those who oppose them have a way of disappearing...or suddenly dropping their accusations.  
  
Warnings: shounen-ai, sexual innuendo (this is Gravitation, isn't that a given? -_-) shoujo-ai on the part of Hana and Kyoko (damn! I wanted to keep that a secret!!)  
  
Disclaimer: Forgot it in the prologue, don't own, don't sue. -_-  
  
(A/N) To the one who said "Mary Sue", this is for you.  
  
I DO NOT write Mary Sues. And if I do, it's total humor. (which is what this started out, but in the third chapter it took a totally different route.)  
  
This is the test I use to determine if my characters are Mary Sues. I once had a character who scored 18 points and my readers liked her very much. In fact, they're demanding a sequel. -_- (If you don't think they're Mary Sues, scroll down and you'll find the next chapter. the test may give away a few plot points, or hint at them.) My answers follow the questions in brackets. Sorry for making you scroll to find the chapter, just wanted to prove they're not Mary Sues.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
The Mary Sue Litmus Test  
  
Reworked from the one by Melissa "Merlin Missy" Wilson   
  
Okay, everyone, this is the Mary Sue Litmus Test. What is a Mary Sue, you ask? Well have you ever read those fics where some hero that everyone adores..here let me give you a perfect example from the Star Trek universe. There's a horrible shuttle crash. Commander Riker is hideously injured, but miraculously, a woman who has lived on this deserted planet for years is there to take care of him. They fall in love. Riker insists that when the Enterprise comes for him, he will take her with him, yadda yadda blah. What I call Fan Girl stories. Where the character you write about is more you than the character, because you are literally writing yourself into the ideal fantasy.   
  
Now mind you, some Mary Sue characters are good. Many develop beyond the disgusting, oh please, get a life phase.   
  
Some Mary Sue stories are good.   
  
In every character you sit down to create or, if you don't own them, takes upon yourself to write about, a little piece of you is going to come through. It's the nature of the beast. It's the style we have developed that is comfortable. Sometimes we slip out of that mold to do something different, but not often.   
  
Mary Sue stories can be funny, campy, totally cornball and obviously meant to boost an ego or two. Nothing wrong with that, as long as a story like that is meant to be taken that way.   
  
Section 1 - The Name Game  
  
-Is the character named after you? (This can be your first name, middle name, or the name you go by in chat or irc.) [no]  
  
-Does the character have a really cool name that you wish you had? [no]  
  
-Does the character have more than one name? (i.e. a nickname or a pseudonym) [no]  
  
-Did you spend more than a day looking for just the right name? [no]  
  
-Have you considered naming your pet or child the character's name? [no]  
  
Section 2 - Physical Attributes  
  
-Is the character the same gender as you? [yes, I only write what I know]  
  
-Is the character from the same racial group as you? (Note: if the character is a humanoid alien, fay, or another magical/genetically altered being, answer yes to this question.) [no]  
  
--Is the character a hybrid of two or more species? [yes]  
  
-Is the character a teenager or in her/his early twenties? [yes...uhhh, sorta]  
  
-Does the character *look* like s/he is a teenager or in her/his early twenties for no apparent reason? [no]  
  
--For a magical reason? [no]  
  
---That you plan on making a plot point later? [yes]  
  
-Is the character the age you would like to be? [HELL NO!! (shudder)]  
  
-Is the character beautiful or roguishly handsome? [no]  
  
--Does one or more of the regulars find the character highly attractive? [no, except when they use magic, and that doesn't last]  
  
---Do other regulars see him/her as a threat because of this? [no, unless you count Mika. but I don't like her so I don't]  
  
-Is the character the "love" of one of the regular character's life? [no]  
  
-Does the character have an unusual eye color for no apparent reason (if alien, ignore this question) Ex: Red/black eyes like X-Man Gambit? [no]  
  
--Will this be a plot point later? [no]  
  
-Does the character have an accent which you do not share (i.e. Southern or Irish)? [no]  
  
Section 3 - Personal Traits  
  
-Is the character the long-lost child or descendent or sibling of a regular or recurring character? [no]  
  
--Of another original character for whom you intend to write another story or even another series? [no]  
  
-Is the character a member or a friend of a hitherto unknown group or branch of order/group/family of which you are writing about (i.e. Jedi Order or Wayne family as examples)? [no]  
  
--And is the last surviving member of that group/family/order (i.e. Yet another surviving Kryptonian)? [no]  
  
-Did the character have an unusual birth or childhood? [no]  
  
-Does the character have a twin, a clone, or a sibling of the same gender? [yes]  
  
--About whom you plan on writing another story later? [no]  
  
-Does the character have a very good singing voice? [yes, but that comes with the Gravi world I think]  
  
--Or play a musical instrument amazingly well? [no]  
  
-Does the character have better taste in music than you do? (For example, does your character own cd's that you think educated people ought to own, even though you've never actually listened to the music yourself?) [no, I happen to adore anything from Christina Aguilera to Beethoven to Hamasaki Ayumi and everything in between]  
  
-Does the character do what you do for fun or profit? (This includes having the same job you have, or would like to have when you're older, or having a job that sounds like a lot of fun even though you know nothing about it. It can also mean RPing, computer programming, musician, whatever.) [no, I personally would HATE being a rock star]  
  
-Does the character make witty wisecracks or offer sarcastic comments constantly? [no]  
  
-Does everyone end up liking the character (among the regular characters you like)? [absolutely not]  
  
Section 4 - Super Powers  
  
The Fay:  
  
-Is the character at all/part fay (the Force in Star Wars fics is an automatic yes)? [fay..? I have no idea how to answer this.]  
  
--But doesn't find out until the middle or end of the story, or will find out in a future story you already have planned? [no, they know exactly what they are]  
  
The Alien:  
  
-Is the character a humanoid alien that is automatically attractive to both the good guys and the bad guys? [no]  
  
--Is the character a felinoid (catlike)? [no]  
  
---Or a similar exotic species that is like an Earth animal? [no]  
  
The Rest:  
  
(Keep in mind, Star Wars writers, some of these are Jedi abilities anyway, so they technically don't count, except the last question.)  
  
-Does the character, not being fay, have magical/mutant powers anyway? [i don't know how to answer. they have powers, but they're very common to their people]  
  
-Does the character have telekinesis or telepathy? (Twins count.) [no]  
  
-Does the character just "know things" for no apparent reason? [no]  
  
-Can the character fly? [no]  
  
--Without the aid of wings? [no]  
  
-Can the character heal with a touch and/or thought? [no]  
  
-Do animals instinctively like the character? [waaaaay not]  
  
Section 5 - The Love Connection  
  
-Does the character fall in love with your favorite character in the genre? [no *huggles Ryu-chan*]  
  
--With whom *you* would like to fall in love and/or have sex? [no]  
  
--With another original character? [no]  
  
---With whom *you* would like to fall in love and/or have sex? [no]  
  
-Does the story end with the character's wedding? [absolutely not]  
  
-If it is a slash/porn fic, does your character engage in this with the character you like most? [no]  
  
Section 6 - The Real World and Your Character  
  
-Would you like to be friends with the character if you met in real life? [not really, most likely would hate each other]  
  
-Do you think everyone who reads the story should automatically like the character and want to be friends with the character? [no way, I wouldn't]  
  
-If someone tells you he/she doesn't like your character, do you take it as a personal attack on you? (Be honest.) [only if they call them a Mary Sue, call them bitch, whore, whatever. cause it's probably all true.]  
  
-Do you ever pretend, just to yourself, that you *are* the character, with the same strengths and abilities? [HELL NO!! (shudders at the thought)]  
  
Section 7 - The Fiendish Plot  
  
-Do you introduce the character on the first page of the story? [Yep]  
  
-Do you tell the story from the character's point of view, all or mostly? [dunno yet, probably not]  
  
-Does the character meet the characters you have them involved with, and after a few tense pages of plot, become friends with them? [uhhh, not sure, I don't know if it would count because they use magic on them to cause it]  
  
-Does the character manage to develop a friendship with an otherwise villainous character, and through this friendship, reform the other character? [heh-heh, no (they're not exactly 'nice' themselves)]  
  
--Does the villain become evil again after the character dies, but retain some last vestige of goodness from his/her interaction with the character, evidenced in one selfless action at the end of the story (Hello Vader!)? [no]  
  
-Is the character transformed into a magical or genetically altered being? [no]  
  
--Is the character happier in her/his new form? [no]  
  
---Do you wish you could be transformed because of the neat powers? [no]  
  
-Does the character save the day and/or another character's life? [no, they cause the trouble]  
  
--Through magical/mystical intervention? [oh yeah, baaaad magic]  
  
--Through dying? (Turning to stone or becoming immortal counts.) [no]  
  
---Does everyone go into mourning? [no]  
  
---Does s/he get not-dead by the end of the story? [not dead? like they come back to life, then no]  
  
----In the sequel? [sequels are scary, and no]  
  
-Do you plan to write many more stories revolving around this character? [maybe]  
  
Possible Points: About 70, I think (assuming some questions obviate the rest) Preliminary testing suggests the following basic scoring scheme:   
  
0-14 Developed character, unlikely MS.  
  
15-19 Borderline character. Characters in this range are potential MS's, who can go either way dependent on the author's skill.  
  
20+ Mary Sue/Gary Stu. Proceed with greatest caution.  
  
35+ Reconsider your character and plot. Please.   
  
[7 points for both Kyoko and Hana. Mary Sue? I think not.]  
  
________________________________________________________  
  
(A/N) Gah! I absolutely hate writing songs into my fics, but it was kinda necessary here. Song, and more specifically dance, is gonna play a big part in this fic. I'll admit, when I find a song in a fic I'm reading, I have a tendency to skip past it. I won't blame you if you do the same here, especially since it's in Japanese. The song is Just Communication by Two-Mix. Don't own it either. -_-  
  
Chapter One: (The Roar of the Crowd and the Call of Angels)  
  
The deafening roar of the crowd crying for them to bring on the band reached the ears of those assembled backstage.  
  
"Where's the warm-up band!?" Sakano panicked, pacing nervously back and forth as the three members of Bad Luck finished their last minute preparations before they hit the stage.  
  
Shuichi was having his own personal crisis while peeking intently out the stage curtain. Scanning the audience frantically, he complained, "I can't see him! Yuki said he'd be here, but I can't see him!"  
  
Hiro plucked at his guitar. "Calm down, Shu-chan." he soothed. "He's probably just at the back somewhere."  
  
Mr. K ran his hand lovingly over the cold steel of his new gun. He long blonde hair fell forward to shadow his eyes. "Perhaps I should...go look for them." he said in an almost frightening tone.  
  
"Who?" Shuichi asked, turning to face his friends with a clueless expression.  
  
Hiro rolled his eyes at his best friend's single-mindedness.  
  
"The warm-up band." Suguru said calmly. "They're not here yet."  
  
At that moment angry shouts from a couple of females echoed throughout the backstage area.  
  
"This is all your fault, you know!" one voice shouted angrily.  
  
"It's not MY fault!" another replied with even more venom. "Who told you to change in the car!?"  
  
"Who told you to WRECK the car!?!?" the other shot back.  
  
Hana and Kyoko emerged from around the corner in the midst of a heated battle of words.  
  
"YOU KICKED ME IN THE HEAD!!" Kyoko shouted at her friend, gesturing wildly with her hands.  
  
At a loss for a good comeback, Hana yelled back, "Well I DIDN'T MEAN TO!!"  
  
The two bickering young women were followed by a third. She, like Hana, had long black hair. Around her head she wore a black headband and her entire body was covered in thick paper-white make-up. She wore a long black skirt that brushed the floor as she walked and a belly baring black shirt, the sleeves of which were entirely fishnet.  
  
Hana wore the same thigh-high black boots from before. But now she wore another miniskirt, this time all black, and a matching black corset. To finish off the ensemble she wore long black gloves.  
  
Kyoko had foregone her basically normal, if a bit intimidating, street clothes for something more 'performance worthy', as Hana called it. She wore an even-smaller-than-Hana's black vinyl miniskirt and a black belt with a shiny silver buckle. Her shirt consisted solely of a black halter top that could almost be considered a bra. Across it were neon green stars and all that covered her belly was a bit of fishnet. Most striking of all was her hair. Previously red, it was now a shocking neon green with black streaks.  
  
Ignoring the girls' bickering, Sakano rushed forward and pleaded, "You're Yume! Tell me you're Yume!"  
  
Hana and Kyoko looked at him in shock. The third girl merely looked at him...with no expression. After a moment, Hana replied calmly, "We're Yume."  
  
Sakano nearly fainted at the good news. "Thank the heavens!!" he cried in joy.  
  
"Hey." Hiro said to the girls, continuing to tune his guitar. "We were wondering where you were."  
  
All three turned their attentions to him and Hana got a certain look in her eye. "Nakano........Hiroshi!!" she squealed and tried to fling herself at him.  
  
Kyoko grabbed her by the back of her skirt, since there WAS no back to her shirt, and pulled her back. "Gomen nasai, Nakano-san." she said while holding onto a flailing Hana. "We didn't expect to be late, but then...we didn't expect to wreck our car either."  
  
Shuichi suddenly leapt forward from his previously hidden spot, peeking out the stage curtain. He jumped in front of the two girls and exclaimed, "You wrecked!! That horrible!!! Are you okay!?"  
  
Kyoko nodded. "Yes, through a mailbox and several trashcans aren't."  
  
Hana suddenly stopped flailing and became very still. Her eyes came to rest on Shuichi and he began to get a very bad feeling. Almost like he should run for his life. But that was silly.  
  
"SHINDOU SHUICHI!!!!" Hana squealed in pure glee as she once again began flailing wildly, trying to get loose from her friend's grasp. (AN=think Ryuuichi in episode two when he met Tohma at the airport ^^)  
  
Shuichi took a step back in fear as his eyes widened.  
  
The third girl, previously silent, said softly in a monotone, "You never said you were a fangirl, Hana." Then she lapsed back into silence.  
  
"I NEVER SAID I WASN'T!!" Hana cried and tried to glomp Shuichi, but was pulled back AGAIN by Kyoko.  
  
Kyoko just rolled her eyes and said, "Don't mind her, Shindou-san. She's just one of your rabid fangirls. Harmless really." She glared at her friend. Hana, under the wilting gaze, fell still and seemed to give up. "That's better." Kyoko stated.  
  
"Oh, call me Shuichi!" Shuichi said happily, now that it seemed he was safe...for the present. "What are your names?"  
  
Kyoko smiled at him and said, "I'm Nakamura Kyoko."  
  
The silent girl once again opened her mouth to introduce herself. "Bob." she said simply.  
  
"Bob?" Hiro questioned, pausing in his work to raise an eyebrow at the girl.  
  
She in turn glared at him and repeated, "Bob." He quickly looked away. The girl was scary, in a creepy psychopathic 'I-have-heads-in-my-freezer' kind of way.  
  
"Oh! Oh!" Hana said, jumping up and down. "I'm Saki HanAH!!!" She suddenly screamed. "Someone's gropin'!!!" Spinning around she found Sakano with both hands placed firmly on her back, trying to push her towards the stage. "Oh," she sighed, "It's just you...creepy man."  
  
"Talk later! Play now!" he shouted, trying to force her toward the stage and the crowd chanting for the show.  
  
Instead of complying with his demands she twirled around and out of his reach. "Not gonna play! You're being mean!" she whined.  
  
Kyoko instantly had her hand over her mouth, muffling her shouts of protest. "Heh-heh!" she laughed forcibly. "Don't mind Hana. She's just stubborn! We're going...right now!" Then she leaned over and whispered sinisterly in Hana's ear, "Get...your...guitar."  
  
Her eyes widened. Hana recognized that tone. It was the tone that meant serious trouble if it's owner was disobeyed. She nodded furiously and finally Kyoko removed her hand. Hana hurried over to a corner and snatched up a shiny black guitar. Slinging the strap over her head, she dashed back to her waiting friends.  
  
Bob tugged at a strand of her black hair and said in the same creepy monotone, "We should play now." Then, without waiting for the other two, she made her way onto the stage.  
  
Following her example, Hana and Kyoko also took their places onstage to the joy of the audience.  
  
Kyoko took center stage in front of a mic, with Hana close by her side with her own mic. Bob took up her position at the keyboards toward the back. Just the way she liked it, out of the spotlight....well, for the most part.  
  
Kyoko plastered a bright smile on her face, grabbed the mic and shouted, "HEEEEEYYYY!!!!!" The crowd responded as expected, with ruckus cheers. She continued, "We're Yume Wei and we're here to warm you up! So let's get hot!!"  
  
Kyoko glanced over at Hana and she responded with a grin and a nod, then wrapped a gloved hand around her mic readying herself. Then she looked back to Bob. The white-painted goth girl didn't even look up. She knew what was expected. So...she began.  
  
A quick, light twinkle of a beat to start things off. Just a precursor. The light beat of the keyboards was quickly followed by Hana's own deep rich guitar. Ten seconds of that...and it was time to truly begin. The song suddenly picked up and Kyoko and Hana began singing in perfect harmony.  
  
Just wild beat, communication!  
  
Ame ni utare nagara  
  
Iroasenai atsui omoi  
  
Karada-juu de tsutaetai yo tonight!  
  
They danced quickly in time with the beat, their long unbound hair flying out around them like dancing veils. The crowd loved it.  
  
Five more seconds of the inital light beat followed the first verse. Then Kyoko began to sing alone in a deceptively soft and gentle voice.  
  
Nureta sono kata wo  
  
Atatameru you ni daita  
  
Furuete'ru yubisaki wa  
  
Nani wo motomesama you no?  
  
The audience listened in rapt attention to her words of a pained love. Hana took over the second verse with a slightly deeper, more firey tone.  
  
Togire togirete mo  
  
Tsutaete hoshii itami wo  
  
Sameta furi suru koto de  
  
Otona ni nante narenai  
  
Here the largely overlooked Bob took up singing from a mic above the keyboard. Her voice was as strange as her appearance and manner. A queer, haunting tone that filled the stadium despite it being barely more than a whisper. A voice that sang of a long forgotten tale of a love lost and another found.  
  
Anata no manazashi mamoritai  
  
Kanashimi tsuyosa ni  
  
Kaeru ai wo shinjite  
  
And back to the chorus. Kyoko's sweet vocal's blended perfectly with Hana's passionate ones as they moved their bodies in time.  
  
Just wild beat, communication!  
  
Nanimo osorenaide  
  
And then Hana took over, singing uninhibitedly of fighting for love.  
  
Kanjiaeru tashika na ima  
  
Dare ni mo ubaenai kara  
  
Kyoko and Hana joined voices once again and sang with all of their hearts.   
  
Just wild beat communication!  
  
Ame ni utare nagara  
  
Iroasenai atsui omoi  
  
Karada-juu de tsutaetai yo tonight!   
  
Bob then took her moment and played with great skill an instrumental break with perfect timing and a passion that people never would have thought possible in the girl. Hana played along, strumming her guitar with the same determination that resonated throughout her singing.  
  
Then, in light soothing voice that made the melody rise up to meet you, Bob sang.  
  
Tooi yoake made  
  
Yorisotte sugoshitai yo  
  
Nanimokamo nakushite mo  
  
Yasashisa dake nakusazu ni   
  
Kyoko not to be outshone by the other two broke in stronger than before with:  
  
Kotoba yori KISU de  
  
tagai no kodou kanjite  
  
Jounetsu wo hikiyoseru  
  
Isshun dakedo eien...   
  
Hana then, without missing a beat, sang melodiously:   
  
Setsunaku hageshiku mitsumetai  
  
Nakitai gurai ni  
  
Anata dake ga itoshiki   
  
Kyoko and Hana then raised their voices together once again in perfect harmony, using all their energy.  
  
Just wild beat communication!  
  
Ai wo hanasanaide   
  
Afuredashita atsui sugao   
  
Motsureta mune tokihanatte tonight!   
  
Another instrumental solo came up and Hana and Bob played like their was no tomorrow. Longer than the others, Hana and Kyoko put all of the raging emotions they felt at the moment together to form a kind of music that even angels can only dream of.  
  
And finally, all together, they sang in one seraphim call to the heavens. The blood pounding in their veins, the music raging through their souls, they could not stop!  
  
Just wild beat communication!  
  
Nanimo osorenaide  
  
Kanjiaeru tashika na ima  
  
Dare ni mo ubaenai kara   
  
Their bodies flailed wildly in a forbidden dance ruled only by adrinilyn and the stars above. Their singing became wild and ecstatic, rousing the crowd further and drawing them into the same forgotten dance. Together they relinquished all control as their bodies spun out of control, slaves to the inescapable rhythm.  
  
Just wild beat communication!  
  
Ame ni utare nagara  
  
Iroasenai atsui omoi  
  
Karada-juu de tsutaetai yo tonight!   
  
____________________________________________________________  
  
(A/N) Okay, that's over. Next chapter the reason for all the detail of their performance will come in. Basically, just pay attention to the crowd's reaction to certain things they do. ^_~ (magic anyone?) And I very much doubt I will do this again, the full song/performance thing. (I have such a headache) Next chapter is all typed up and ready to go. But I'm not uploading it until I get three reviews for this chapter. That would equal a total of FIVE reviews overall. Why, when I've never asked for a specific number of reviews in a fic before? Simple. Because I hate having my characters called Mary Sue's when they're not. Although the first chapter...and the second...certainly makes them out to be. Just trust me. It's all an act. ^_~  
  
Thanks to Karen McCoy for reviewing. If you're really eager to know what they're gonna do, well, here's a preview for you. A skit I worked out for one little scene. ^^  
  
(Hana, Kyoko, Bob, Yuki and Shuichi sitting in Yuki's apartment)  
  
Yuki: (has his back to Shuichi, Hana and Bob) *to Kyoko* I don't know why I keep him around. He's just a pain.  
  
Hana: (picks up one of his books and randomly chunks it at his head)  
  
Yuki: OUCH!! O_O (turns around and looks at the three suspiciously)  
  
And here's another. I'm gonna have fun scaring Yuki with Bob.  
  
(Yuki sits down next to Bob)  
  
Bob: (glares at him) *monotone* I have a knife.  
  
Yuki: (scoots away from her)  
  
Yes, I know not much would scare Yuki, but I think Bob would. She could scare anyone. O_o 


End file.
